Ess weiter, Ron
by Gregorian
Summary: Es gibt in Rons Leben nichts schöneres als essen. Bloß dumm, dass er dabei einiges um sich herum nicht wahrnimmt, was andere schon lange wissen.


**Ess weiter Ron.  
**

Ron Weasley erwachte mit einem lauten Gähnen aus einem sehr erholsamen Schlaf. „Morgen Harry." Grunzte er und stieg aus dem Bett. Als er keine Antwort bekam, schaute er sich um. Harrys Bett war ordentlich gemacht. Es sah fast so aus, als wäre es letzte Nacht gar nicht benutzt worden. Ron runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. Harry war letzten Abend noch mit Tonks und Sirius zusammengewesen. Aber Ron hatte keine Ahnung, ob Harry letzte Nacht noch ins Bett gegangen war.

Mit einem Achselzucken entschied Ron, dass ihm egal sein konnte, wo sein bester Freund die Nacht verbrachte, zog sich an und ging hinunter zum Frühstück. Seine Mutter stand in der Küche. Auch Sirius, Remus, Ginny, Hermine und die Zwillinge waren da. „Guten Morgen." Begrüßte Ron alle und bekam ein „Guten Morgen." Zurück. Ron ließ sich auf einem freien Platz sinken und machte sich über sein Frühstück her. Harry hatte er nach dem ersten Würstchen völlig vergessen.

„Ron, gehst du bitte Harry aufwecken? Er verschläft ja das ganze Frühstück." Bat seine Mutter. Ron schluckte den Bissen in seinem Mund hinunter. „Wenn ich wüsste wo Harry ist, würde ich's machen." Molly Weasley zog beide Augenbrauen hoch. „Was meinst du damit, wenn du wüsstest wo Harry ist?" „Naja, so wie ich es sage." Antwortete Ron achselzuckend, „Ich weiß nicht wo Harry ist."

„Ist er denn nicht in seinem Bett?" Ron schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Sah auch nicht so aus, als ob er es letzte Nacht benutzt hätte." Sinnierte er vor sich hin. „Und da sitzt du in aller Seelenruhe hier…" brauste Molly auf. Remus legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Molly, Harry ist ein großer Junge. Er kann schon auf sich aufpassen. Irgendwo wird er schon sein." „Ich werde ihn trotzdem suchen gehen." Entschied Molly Weasley und stapfte aus der Küche, etwas von „Frühstück ist die wichtigste Mahlzeit des Tages" murmelnd. Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. Als er sich gerade wieder seinem Frühstück zuwenden wollte, fielen ihm die vielen Nichts-Gutes-ahnenden Blicke auf, die sich die Anderen zuwarfen. „Was?" fragte er. „Nichts, Ron. Iss einfach weiter. Es ist alles in Ordnung." Sagte Hermine und versuchte möglichst beruhigend zu klingen.

„Hermine, wenn unsere Mutter das spitzkriegt, ist hier absolut nichts mehr in Ordnung." Warf Fred ein. „Ich weiß. Ich hab das jetzt auch nur gesagt, damit Ron sich keine Gedanken macht." „Gedanken worüber?" fragte Ron. „Unser Brüderchen sollte sich mal lieber ein paar Gedanken machen. Weil möglicherweise war gestern das letzte Mal wo er seinen besten Freund lebendig gesehen hat." „Häh?" rief Ron aus. Irgendwie machte sich in ihm das Gefühl breit etwas nicht mitbekommen zu haben.

„So schlimm wird es schon nicht werden." Meinte Hermine nur wenig überzeugt. George schüttelte den Kopf. „Hermine, Hermine, da scheinst du unsere Mutter noch nicht gut genug zu kennen." Prophezeite er düster. „Was meinst du Fred? 10 Sekunden?" Fred schüttelte den Kopf. „Weniger." „10, 9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2…"

„HARRY JAMES POTTER! NYMPHADORE TONKS! WAS MACHT IHR DA!" schallte Molly Weasleys Stimme durch das Haus. George übergab Fred einen Sickel. „8 Sekunden." Sagte Fred triumphierend. „IHR KOMMT SOFORT MIT NACH UNTEN! ABER VORHER ZIEHT IHR EUCH ETWAS AN!"

Einen Moment blieb es still, dann hörte man Mollys stampfende Schritte die Treppe hinunterkommen. Kurz darauf betrat sie mit hochrotem Kopf die Küche, gefolgt von Harry und Tonks. Während Harry etwas verlegen aussah, lächelte Tonks völlig unbefangen in die Runde. „Also ihr beiden. Ich warte." „Worauf?" fragte Tonks interessiert. „Ich will wissen, was Harry in deinem Bett verloren hat, junge Dame." „Geschlafen?" bot Harry lahm an. „Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts." Meinte Tonks lapidar, während sie ihre Finger begutachtete. „Mann, meine Fingernägel sehen ja furchtbar aus." Sagte sie zu sich selbst. Molly öffnete den Mund um eine neue Tirade loszulassen, als Sirius dazwischenging. „Komm schon, Molly. Sie sind keine Kinder mehr." „Aber Harry ist noch immer ein Junge." Brauste Molly auf. „Molly, ich glaube da können dir alle Anwesenden widersprechen" mischte sich Remus ein. „Wie meinst du das?" Lupin schien zu merken, dass er etwas Falsches gesagt hatte und entschied sich den Mund zu halten. Mollys Blick wanderte in der ganzen Küche umher. „Sagt bloß ihr wusstet alle davon?" sagte sie ungläubig. Alle im Raum nickten.

Außer Ron, der noch immer keine Ahnung hatte worum es überhaupt ging.

„Woher…" begann Molly. Remus tippte sich vielsagend an die Nase. „Ich kann so was riechen." „Mir haben sie es erzählt." Sagte Sirius. Die Zwillinge und Ginny zogen jeweils ein Langziehohr aus der Tasche. „Ihr habt uns belauscht?" fragte Harry geschockt. „Nur ein bisschen." Versuchte Fred es herunterzuspielen. Nun wandte sich Mollys Blick Hermine zu. „Ich, Ich hab euch beide beobachtet." Gab sie leise zu. Harry war zu geschockt, um etwas sagen zu können. Tonks brüllte vor Lachen. „Ich sage es immer wieder. Stille Wasser sind tief." Etwas leiser fragte sie noch. „Hat es dir gefallen uns zuzusehen?" „Bei was zuzusehen?" wollte Ron wissen, auch wenn er langsam eine Idee bekam was Tonks meinen könnte.

Hermine nickte beschämt. „Ja, hat es." „Warum hast du denn nicht gefragt, ob du mitmachen darfst?" „TONKS!" entfuhr es allen Anwesenden.

Außer Ron.

Tonks zuckte nur die Schultern. „Was denn?" Die Idee in Rons Hinterkopf wurde noch eine Nummer größer. „Ihr meint jetzt nicht das was ich denke, das ihr meint, oder?" fragte er, ohne dass irgendjemand Notiz von ihm nahm.

„Ich jedenfalls muss jetzt los." Verkündete Tonks und nahm sich ihren Umhang vom Hacken. Dann kam sie noch einmal zurück, schlang ihre Arme um Harrys Hals und zog ihn in einen tiefen und leidenschaftlichen Kuss, den Harry nur allzu gerne erwiderte.

Ron fiel zuerst die Kinnlade und dann seine eigene Gabel runter. Tonks und Harry lösten sich wieder voneinander. „Bis heute Abend, Süßer." Sagte Tonks. „Mach aber nicht zu lange." Antwortete Harry. Tonks warf ihm ein verführerisches Lächeln zu. „Keine Sorge. Du kommst schon früh genug ins Bett." Damit drehte sie sich um und verließ das Haus. „Ich geh duschen." Sagte Harry und verschwand aus der Küche.

Ron starrte Harry mit offenem Mund hinterher. „Moment mal...heißt das…Harry…und Tonks?"

Hermine legte Ron zuerst eine Hand auf die Schulter und drückte ihm dann seine Gabel in die Hand. „Ess weiter, Ron." Meinte sie aufmunternd.


End file.
